What do you fear?
by Someone-Significant
Summary: Its what we fear that shows who we really are. Sometimes we fear loosing something we hold so precious. Something important. Which we can never afford to loose. And maybe that the best thing we have in life. Which we value more than ourselves. Our life. So what do you fear?


_**Authors note: **_

Its a short story. Set immediately after the _Behrupia_ episode. Its a duo story, but from a different perspective. You can give a try.

Specially written for **LuvCidDuoDosti . **

I know i am late yaar. And i am terribly sorry for that. Just wishing that you like it. Like seriously.

* * *

Note: 1. Please try to read it in one go if possible.

2\. Try not to skip the descriptive part please. Its kind of the crux of the story.

3\. In between are some poetic verses. Tried to relate them with the story.

Thanks for patiently reading through these three.

Have a happy reading folks!

* * *

_**"In the end its all about the people you love the most"**_

* * *

_**What do you fear?**_

It had been three days since it all happened. Everything had just started to get streamlined. Getting back to normal was indeed harder than thought. It wasn't going to be easy they all knew it. Especially after having such a fatal attack during the case. Nothing felt the same again. For the world everything had ended the way it should. The case did make it to the front page. But for him it was more than just a headline that congratulated them for their courage and bravery in the face of terror. It didn't amuse him anymore. Maybe a lot of things didn't do anymore. It was today morning when he was finally discharged from the hospital. Everyone was happy to have him out of there and back with them. He would've felt the same anytime otherwise. But this time they felt happier than he was for himself.

_Sometimes coming back from the dead isn't enough right? _

Maybe not. At least for him. He wondered why was he feeling a heavy pain of sadness inside him. That was slowly engulfing his ability to be normal. As he was fine. Out of the hospital. But something still felt wrong. Maybe he wasn't able to accept that fact that he was alive?

_Or maybe, he had already accepted his death._

As he felt the bullets tear inside him at that moment. He was shocked to find himself alive and breathing the moment he got consciousness. It wasn't any less of a moment of bewilderment for him to find himself lying on the bed, alive. He was supposed to be dead. And not today, here with his people. The very people who were busy rejoicing his return and success by throwing a grand celebration today night. It wasn't just any other night for them all as it marked the victory and grandeur of their team for the immense courage and bravery that they had shown.

_Success_. He wondered.

_Of exactly what? _

His mind had questioned him for the third time since morning. And he was yet again going to ignore it. As he stepped outside the washroom. Into his room which was now spilled with the crimson light from the setting sun. He could see the light beaming through the window which was open as the evening breeze made its way through it. He slowly walked ahead into the light in front of the window. Unable to take his eyes off the sunset. It was just another reason to be thankful to be alive. The light kissed his moist face as the cool breeze whirled pass him. Making him feel happy to be alive again. He then slowly patted his face dry as he went near his wardrobe. He walked across it trying to choose the best wear for tonight. As his gaze stopped at the end of the line of clothes he carried. He saw the well-kept clothing. It was a tuxedo. He delicately removed from the hanger as he touched it to feel the soft touch of the fabric. Which still felt new and well to wore. He could feel the surge of memorize as he breathed the smell of the past as he brought it near. No matter how old it becomes it never fails to be important. He always felt it to be the best wear for every occasion. Maybe it wasn't just about the fabric, it was about the emotions that weaved it together. He smiled as he took and unfolded it. It was a matter of minutes when he wore it. He gazed ahead at the full-length mirror that stood on the wall in front. It wasn't that he never praised himself for his looks like his boss says. But today. Wearing it again after so many years. It was a different feeling all together. He stood tall in front of the mirror as the tuxedo still fit him well. Well of course not the way it used to. But he felt just the same. He was looking much strong than he had ever been. His eyes were still looking deprived of sleep. And maybe of proper rest. Well it wasn't new if you were told that you were gazing at a man who was shot with a whole round of bullets just two days back. You for sure wouldn't complain seeing him bending a little as his wounds were still fresh. He still stood strong with all the strength he had. His hairs still damp and his stubble a little unkempt he looked confident in his dense black outfit. Which perfectly complemented his complexion. He sighed as he wore his favored wrist watch and adjusted his sleeve. He looked much well physically. He was glad that his mental turmoil didn't affect him externally.

_**Najane ye kaisi ghutan hai,**_

_**Najane ye kaisi takleef hai,**_

_**Jis bharose ki neev pe ye dosti khadi hai,**_

_**Aaj mujhe uspe hi shaq hai,**_

When his cell buzzed. He opened the text message only to see the message of his friend urging him to be in time for the occasion. Considering the amount of time, he puts in his preparation. He smiled knowing how well he knew him. So just gazed at the time and kept the cell aside as he ended his preparation with the perfume he always adored. He then straightened the outfit again as he gazed at himself in the mirror. Everything was perfect. Except for it wasn't. He felt an unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he took a deep breath. As he walked out.

_**Janta nahi kyu par sabkuch ajeeb hai,**_

_**Tu mere samne dikh raha hai,**_

_**Par mera dil keh raha hai ke wo tun nahi,**_

_**Bass teri tasweer hai,**_

It was late evening with the sky becoming gods own canvas. Which was now putting its stroke's over the sky it now carried all shades of crimson as the sun was no longer seen. As he drove across the city in the busiest time of the day. He was told to not keep the windows open as he cannot stand another cold. But who can resist the whirling wind that brushed past as he passed through the streets of Mumbai. He felt his eyes gazing forward towards the road but his mind wandering anywhere but here.

_**Khamosh rehna chah raha hun me,**_

_**Iss sabko ek wehem samazna chah raha hun me,**_

_**Par tumhare har harqat, har lafz me,**_

_**Tum nahi, koi aur hi dekh raha hun me,**_

He just felt the horns and the city life buzz through his ears as he could see the traffic moved past him. As slowly the night approached. He could feel the streets starting to get filled with the bright lights. He saw people who were looking happy as they were going home. He could see how he missed all this now. This normal. This happy.

_But why wasn't he? _

_Why couldn't he be happy with the fact that he was just alive? _

He just kept driving as he felt the tension inside him rise. He was unaware as to what was it that was making his nerve tense. He just ignored his those same memories started to flash in front of his eyes. He could remember everything. Every moment. Every action; every sentence. His friend was right in front him. But he knew wasn't him.

_What can be worst? _

_Than having the person you care about the most change all of a sudden? _

What do you do when the person closest to you isn't him anymore?

Do you doubt? Do you investigate? Or do you just ignore? You can't ignore even if you decide too.

_How can you ignore something you hold so close? _

_How? _

_And how can you doubt something so close? _

It ached. To think of it. He just remembered all the incidences that showed him that something was wrong. The road to realization of the fact that his best friend was replaced was harder than the realization itself. He remembered all the times he found himself doubting on Abhijeet.

_Tum badal gaye ho yaar_

He remembered himself saying that to his own. As it was hard for him to accept that he was replaced and someone, a look alike. A _behrupia_ has taken his place.

_Then, where is he? _

He cannot remember how many sleepless nights he had spent trying to find an answer to this question. All the time no one believed him. they all felt that he was being paranoid for no reason. And frankly he would've said the same. as he himself was hating this _shaq_ he had for his friend. But somewhere he knew that if at all he was right about this. Abhijeet was in grave danger. It might be just another case for everyone. but he knew well that it wasn't just another for him.

_**Jhutla raha hun mere sawalon ko,**_

_**Yeh keh ke, ke wo jhooth hai sach nahi,**_

_**Par apne dil ko kaise samzau,**_

_**Jo bar bar keh raha hai ke,**_

_**Tu koi ajnabi hai, tum mera Abhijeet nahi,**_

His mind was brought back into the reality as he saw the last turn towards the bungalow. He just took a deep breath as he soon parked the car and stepped down. To see the lane of cars standing. It was a big celebration. He started to walk ahead as he could see the dark road decorated with beautiful lines of pleasant yellow lights. Which were guiding him as he walked. He could feel a small knot in his stomach as he started to approach near the bungalow. Everything felt heavy. As he walked ahead. He just took another deep breath as he entered the front lawn of the bungalow. He stopped at the gate. Which was decorated with white lilies. With the canopy of green vines to welcome him as it felt utterly picturesque. As he entered. He saw the whole place decorated with the silent white decorations. The soft music playing in the background was complementing the serene environment decorated with candles. He could feel himself walking towards the lawn. Where he could see the whole team ready and prepared. The soft decorative curtains slowly made their way towards him as the cool breeze caressed his face. As he approached ahead. He saw his beloved family as they turned to see him standing. They all looked so happy. Each one of them wearing their favorite attires. He gazed at them. Silently complimenting them all. He adjusted his end of the sleeve by his hand. Gazing all around to search the person he was most awaiting to see. As it he could hardly remember their last meet. As he was much under the influence of the sedatives. He just pressed his lips in thought as he saw the others still gazing at him. As soon they approached him. Showering him with their love and complements. He smiled and accepted each of their complements with humility. As he was constantly gazing outside. Well aware than his friend was out for some of the additional preparation. He was with them all. But was very well able to feel the absence.

"_Congratulations. You won, even against death daya"_

He smiled at everyone but this complement made him silent. As he felt that feeling surge again. As he kept shaking hands people and smile alongside everyone. But his gaze was at the gate. He inquired finally to Pankaj. Who told him that he was on his way. Daya nodded as he just pretended to be there. Actually, trying hard to be there. When he walked to the corner of the garden where he could see the beautiful garlands kept and the view of sea. He entered into the small patio where the cold breeze flowed through the lilies. With the dim yellow hanging lights illuminating the space ever so rightly. He stood there silent for a moment as others were busy meeting and gathering. When his attention was taken away from the new entrant. He gazed at the entrance.

_**Uss pal jab mere seene me goliyan thi,**_

_**Main janta tha ke zindagi ab aur nahi,**_

_**Par tumhe samne sahi Salamat dekh,**_

_**Ye maut bhi mere liye ek Khushi se kam nahi,**_

It was him finally. Abhijeet came in with some boxes which he was busy getting for others. He was looking great as he usually does. And unknowingly daya stood up. As he felt his breath coming back. He just gazed at him waiting for him to find him. He so much wanted to go ahead. As he saw him walking past all the delegates thanking and accepting wishes. He could easily see that he too was tired. And not much well. no matter how much he pretended. As he could see him smiling and giving those boxes to some of the delegates. He looked so happy. As he was just busy ever since he stepped in. Daya so much as wanted to walk ahead. But somewhere wanted him to notice him first. Silly, it really was. But he stayed there. Gazing at his friend who was helping everyone on the way. And it wasn't a little while after when he saw Abhijeet gazing right at him. Daya was a little taken aback by his sudden gaze. But of course, he was dealing with a sharp shooter here. He was sure that Abhijeet certainly knew he was here since the moment he entered. So stupid of him he thought.

As he straightened his tuxedo and came forward as Abhijeet was a few steps away. Who was now smiling and giving him a thumps up as he stared at him from head to toe and raised his eyebrow with a silent _Someone is looking handsome in the tuxedo I gifted _gaze. And so unknowingly daya pressed his lips in order to stop that sheepish smile that was about to break as he got that compliment from his friend. After-all no matter what anyone says, his compliment's always put him on cloud nine. As Abhijeet in a whisper said "Aagaya showstopper" and finally his smile broke as he shook his head with a shy smile.

As Abhijeet came in front of him he sighed and he felt his smile disappear. As the breeze now felt to have fallen silent as he it was for the first time after the incident, they had actually been in front of each other. Abhijeet could easily spot the slight bend in daya's posture. As it ached him to realize that it still hurt him. He was silent unable to say anything. They both wanted to say something. Rather everything. About how hard it was for both of them. But somewhere Abhijeet could feel the pain in dayas eyes as he was gazing at him. They knew each other so much, that words wouldn't be able to describe what they could convey without them.

They both knew that it wasn't a easy case. It took a toll on him. Just the way the other cases did. They always had a repercussion. And what would they say? that it won't happen again.

_No _

For they both know the amount of lie it carried. Because it wasn't the first case which had hurt them this much. And they were sure that it wasn't the last.

_So, what's to say?_

When abhijeet initiated to speak with "Aaj bade din baad aayi hai ye tuxedo bahar..( staring at the tuxedo) thodi purana nai lagra"

Daya gazing at himself "Nai..Actually accha lag raha hai..(pausing)kya karun purani cheezon se bohot lagaw hai muze..jaise ke ye..aur tum?"

Abhijeet was nodding unknowingly when he stopped and spoke as "Accha.." with fake anger. But then stopped as he gazed at daya and asked "Theek ho?"

Daya with a small smile replied "Ab hun.."

Abhijeet just smiled as he looked aside at the other people. When daya asked him too.

"Aur tum?"

Abhijeet just gazed at him as he "Filah toh apni identity wapas pakar khush hun." daya smiled heaaring that he knew how hard it was for him when it came to his identity.

When someone congratulated daya with "Fought with death daya. Congratulation's yaar". Daya smiled as he accepted the congratulations. Abhijeet just stared at him back. When daya turned back at him. He just wished to tell him that it was okay. But how can he when he himself was recovering from the terrible aftermath. He just gazed at daya who's eyes were innocently gazing at him. He could see the care and love of his friend. And wondered

_How can he ever be able to live without him?_

As those memories from the hospital surged. He just felt his eyes flicker as he felt the moist tear forming. Which daya saw as he just turned and gazed at the sea. As Abhijeet turned too. Gazing at the vast expanse of the sea something they both adored. The sun had settled with the crimson of the sky now replaced with the black of the sky. With the moonlight falling on the newly forming waves that kept on going. Just the way their troubles did. They came and they went. Sometimes it took something from the shore as it took from them, while sometimes it gave them something. But what made it special was that it kept going. Just like them.

After a few silent moments which they both needed. As they just stood there besides each other. Gazing outside as their eyes kept getting moist remembering all what happened. When the others started to call them. They gazed back at them. Both of them thankful for for they had. The family. The people. Their people. As they both gazed at each other. As they smiled back at each other. When Abhijeet replied to others with a nod and walked ahead as daya was still standing there itself. when Abhijeet stopped and turned with

_"Glad to be back?"_

"No" answered daya as he gazed up at Abhijeet who was quiet as he looked with confusion. Soon daya walked ahead near him and gazed at him as he said with a smile.

_"Glad to be back with you"_

And a genuine smile instantly crept in abhijeets eyes. As it let that moistness of his eyes pass. As daya let out a small laugh. When Abhijeet just patted him on his shoulder and held his shoulder in warm assurance as he silently gazed at him and said "Me too yaar" As he then walked ahead towards all.

_**Agar tumhare liye meri jaan chali jaye toh bhi muze koi gum nahi, **_

_**Akhir uss zindagi ka kya karna, **_

_**Jisme sirf mai hun,**_

_**Aur tum nahi.**_

When daya felt like he had found his breath again. The feeling in the somach was now gone and he was feeling as if a heavy weight has been removed from his chest. As he felt soo much relieved. He just smiled at himself. As his heart whispered to him

**"What do you fear?"**

**"Loosing to death?"**

**"No"**

He said as he gazed at Abhijeet who was now with everyone smiling and laughing.

When he whispered back to his heart

**"I fear losing you"**

As a warm tear rolled down his eyes. Gazing at his brother, his best friend and his boss. He didn't know how many times was he going to be lucky enough to be back with him. He didn't knew how more time did they have together.

Still, he wiped that tear away as he walked to join the now dancing family of his. As he knew just one thing.

_He was with him __**now.**_

_And maybe that's all that mattered to him. _

…

* * *

**Authors note: **

If you've read. I will be really glad to know what you think. As there is no way to know as its a single chapter story.

Really hope that it was worth your time. Thank you!

* * *

**_To LuvCidDuoDosti - Kuch shabd? Frankly batana. Eagerly awaiting!_**


End file.
